Day Voile
by Genetics of Syndrome
Summary: Day Voile est une jeune avocate accompagnée de Lazarus afin de résoudre les enquêtes qui se présentent à elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Day Voile.**

Chapitre 1 - Day

Une jeune femme marchait dans la rue. Elle tenait dans la main droite une serviette. Elle portait des talons, une jupe et une chemise tout juste sortie

de chez le teinturier.

Cette femme s'appelait Day, Day Voile, exactement.

Elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme d'avocate et pouvait commencer à exercer son métier.

Day était jeune, elle avait 24 ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, cheveux châtains longs, yeux marron. Elle souhaitait trouver une agence pour y travailler. Elle en trouva une, prit l'adresse et s'y rendit...

Day: J'espère bientôt y arriver, le ciel s'assombrit et je n'ai pas de parapluie en cas d'averse...

Elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel tout en marchant. Elle bouscula un jeune garçon et le fit tomber.

?: Ouille...

Day: Oh, désolée ! Je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais... Est-ce que ça va ?

?: Oui, oui, ça va...

Elle l'aida à se relever.

?: Merci... Vous en avez une drôle de tenue, vous faites quoi, comme travail ?

Day: Je suis avocate, mon garçon. Je cherche l'agence Amelando pour essayer d'avoir un job.

?: L'agence Amelando ? C'est celle de mon papa !

Day: Ah bon ? Pourrais-tu m'y emmener, s'il te plaît ?

?: Bien sûr ! Venez, c'est par ici !

Day: Au fait, quel est ton prénom ?

?: Je m'appelle Lazarus.

Day: Moi c'est Day.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Lazarus: Pour être franc, je pense que mon papa acceptera votre demande...

Day: Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Lazarus: Les avocats qui y travaillaient ont commencé peu à peu à démissionner sans raison...

Day: (Que s'y passe-t-il...? C'est étrange...)

Lazarus: On y est. Après vous...

Day: Tu es assez poli pour un garçon de ton âge...

Lazarus: J'ai 12 ans.

Day: ... et assez petit.

Les deux montèrent les escaliers montant dans le bureau principal de l'agence.

?: Poussez-vous de là !

L'homme heurta Day et Lazarus qui manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois, mais Day le rattrapa.

Lazarus: C'était moins une... Mais, cet homme... C'était le dernier avocat... Il a sûrement démissionné...

Ils entrèrent et virent un homme face à une fenêtre.

?: C'est toi, Lazarus ? Aujourd'hui est un bien triste jour pour notre agence, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne va devoir fermer ses portes...

Lazarus: Papa ? Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait être engagé...

?: Ne plaisante pas, voyons.

Lazarus: Retourne-toi, tu verras...

?: Ce n'est pas drôle.

Day: Heu... Excusez-moi ? (Quelle confiance, en son fils...)

L'homme se retourna. Il avait de petites lunettes carrées devant de petits yeux noisette. Il était un peu petit pour la moyenne, Day pensa que c'est de son père que Lazarus tenait sa grandeur. Le père portait un costume blanc décoré d'une cravate bordeau.

?: Oh, mon fils ne mentait donc pas ! Excusez-moi pour ce malentendu. Je suis Maxime Amelando et voici mon fils, Lazarus Amelando.

Day: Oui, nous avons fait connaissance par hasard et il m'a conduite ici sous ma demande. Quant à moi, je m'appelle Day Voile.

Maxime: Apparemment, vous souhaitez un travail, je me trompe ?

Day: Effectivement. J'ai mon diplôme d'avocate.

Maxime: Vous êtes engagée.

Day: P-pardon ? Aussi rapidement ?

Maxime: Je viens de perdre mon dernier avocat, j'ai absolument besoin de quelqu'un. Je commence à crouler sous les demandes et à présent je suis le seul avocat. Mais vous êtes venue, je pense que nous nous en sortirons.

Day: Très bien... Merci.

Maxime: Vous n'avez pas encore plaidé, n'est-ce pas ?

Day: Excepté les faux procès lors de mes études, non...

Maxime: Dans ce cas, il serait temps de faire votre premier vrai procès.

Il prit un dossier parmis de nombreux autres sur la table.

Maxime: Hum, cette affaire pourrait vous convenir.

Maxime tendit les papiers et Day y jeta un oeil.

Suspect: Marie Nossante.

Crime: Vol de bijoux.

Preuve: Caméra de surveillance.

Commentaire: La suspecte nie toujours.

Day: Mais... Si la caméra de surveillance l'a prise en flagrant délit, elle est forcément coupable !

Maxime: On m'a envoyé une copie de la vidéo. Et je vous assure que cette femme est innocente. C'est facile à prouver.

Day: Dans ce cas, je vous fais confiance... Le procès est pour quand ?

Maxime: Demain, à 9h00 au Tribunal.

Day: C'est rapide...

Day regarda par la fenêtre et vit le soleil se coucher.

Day : Je n'ai pas vu la journée passer. Je vais devoir vous laisser.

Maxime : Très bien. Rendez-vous au tribunal.

Lazarus : Au revoir mademoiselle.

Day fit un sourire au chérubin avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

La jeune diplômée rentra chez elle. Avec les examens de fin d'étude, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire du rangement, et donc ses affaires dans son petit appartement étaient éparpillées ici et là.

Day : Oh, c'est vrai… Mon appartement est un grand capharnaüm… Mais pas le temps pour le nettoyage ! Je dois me préparer pour mon premier procès... Mais il y a un tel désordre…

Day hésitait. Elle regardait la pile de vêtements tassés par terre un peu partout et elle porta son regard sur le dossier qu'elle tenait en main.

Day : En me dépêchant un peu, je pourrais peut-être arriver à faire les deux, non ?

Elle troqua son accoutrement contre un tablier de ménagère et échangea le dossier pour un balai.

Day : Par où vais-je commencer…

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, où elle ne put y marcher correctement à cause de tous ses habits. Elle voulut éviter un pantalon sale étendu sur le sol en l'enjambant mais elle manqua de trébucher et préféra se lancer sur le lit plutôt que de s'étendre sur le sol.

Day : Hmm… Je ne savais pas que mon lit était si moelleux…

Elle étendit les bras et s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Premier procès, première affaire… première objection !**

Le réveil sonna 8 heures et demie. Le son percutant de l'appareil était si aigu qu'il s'entendrait à travers les murs.

Day souleva doucement ses paupières avant de complètement se réveiller. Elle mit la main sur son front.

Day : Il faut que je change de réveil… Quelle heure est-il… Hé, mais… Quoi ? J'ai dormi ? Je n'ai rien préparé et je n'ai rien rangé ! La misère, je vais être en retard !

Elle prit rapidement quelques nouveaux vêtements de sa garde-robe tout en lançant ceux qu'elle portait sur le sol. Elle courra dans la cuisine, bu rapidement un café froid avant de se précipiter hors de chez elle, attrapant sa serviette en passant. Durant la descente des escaliers, elle vit la vieille dame qui habitait deux étages plus chez elle. Elle se nommait Denise Soure.

Soure : Oh, bonjour ma petite Day ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Day : Excusez-moi madame, je n'ai pas trop le temps, je vais être en retard.

Soure : Oui, je comprends parfaitement. Il faut toujours prendre son temps dans la vie. Viens donc prendre un thé en ma compagnie et de celle de mon petit chat Félix.

Day : Pardonnez-moi, mais je viens de vous dire que je suis pressée…

Soure : Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas sourde pour mon âge, tu sais ? Alors passe un peu de temps auprès de mémé autour d'une tasse de thé…

Day : Je viens de rétorquer vos dires, madame. Je suis désolée, mais je m'en vais.

Soure : Très bien, à plus tard.

Day : (J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fiche de moi…)

Day courut rapidement vers l'autre côté de la rue afin d'y rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Elle releva sa manche pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre. Elle indiquait 8 heures et 57 minutes.

Day : (J'espère qu'il ne va pas être en retard, je n'ai pas du tout le temps… Surtout arriver en retard à mon premier procès !)

Day attendit 10 bonnes minutes. Elle vérifia l'heure. 9 heures et 7 minutes. Le bus était censé arriver à 9 heures tapantes.

Day : (Et évidemment, il est en retard ! Tant pis, je vais me dépêcher !)

Elle se mit plutôt à courir en direction du tribunal, espérant ainsi rattraper le temps perdu.

Au tribunal, dans la salle d'attente…

Lazarus : Mais que fait Mlle Day ? N'aviez-vous dit que le procès commençait à 9 heures et demie ?

Maxime : Il me semble que oui. Elle ne va pas avoir le temps de voir sa cliente, si ça continue.

Les portes de la salle d'attente s'ouvrirent rapidement, se claquant aux murs dans un grand bruit. Day arriva, essoufflée après sa course.

Maxime : Vous savez que le procès débute très bientôt ?

Day : Oui, excusez-moi… Je… Le bus n'est jamais passé et… j'ai dû courir…

Maxime : Entretenez-vous rapidement avec votre cliente, elle vous attend.

Maxime fit un pas de côté pour laisser apparaître une femme d'âge moyen, un peu petite, les cheveux bruns et bouclés, assise sur une chaise. Elle portait un tailleur rose.

Day : Alors, c'est vous, Mme Nossante ?

Nossante : Oui, c'est bien moi.

Day : Vous êtes accusée de meurtre, c'est bien cela ?

Nossante : Non !

Maxime : Hmm… Mlle Voile ? Vous avez pris le temps de lire le dossier, au moins ?

Day : Et bien…

Huissier : C'est l'heure du procès. Veuillez entrer dans la salle.

Maxime : Pour ce procès, je vais vous accompagner. Lazarus, tu restes dans le public.

Lazarus : Oui, père.

Dans la salle d'audience…

?: Silence dans la salle, s'il vous plaît. Nous allons commencer le procès.

Day : (Alors, c'est elle, le juge ?)

Maxime : Je sais à quoi vous pensez. J'étais aussi impressionné que vous lors de mes débuts. Cette femme, assise là-haut, c'est le juge pour ce procès, Mme Richter.

Mme Richter était habillée comme tous les autres juges : avec la robe adéquate pour un procès. Elle avait des cheveux roux et mi longs et de petites lunettes rondes.

Maxime : Quant à celle-là, de l'autre côté de la salle…

Maxime désignait du regard une autre femme se tenant face à Day. Elle était petite, cheveux longs, noirs, des yeux bleus et une longue chemise avec beaucoup de détails, avec des motifs à fleurs.

Maxime : … C'est votre rivale pour ce procès. Ne la sous-estimez pas par sa tenue.

Juge Richter : Bien. Mlle Dersailles ? Pouvez-vous nous faire un résumé ?

Dersailles : Avant toute chose, je souhaite me présenter en face de la nouvelle.

Day : Oui ?

Dersailles : C'est bien de vous que je parle. Je vous préviens, je suis sans pitié avec les débutants. Votre cliente sortira d'ici, avec un jugement 'coupable'.

Day : (Elle croit m'impressionner ?)

Maxime : Hum ? Mlle Voile ? Pourquoi tremblez-vous ?

Day : J-J-Je ne tremble pas ! Arrêtons de d-d-discuter et allons-y ! Ma cliente mérite la liberté !

Day posa sa main tremblante sur la table afin de montrer sa détermination.

Dersailles : Une petite qui a la tremblote ? Vous n'allez pas faire long feu.

Juge Richter : Cessez votre petite querelle d'avocats et faites votre résumé, Madame le Procureur Dersailles.

Dersailles : S'il ne suffit que de ça pour l'écraser, soit. Voici les faits.

Elle prit dans ses mains une feuille parmi les autres sur sa table. Elle toussa brièvement avant de commencer.

Dersailles : Marie Nossante est accusée de vol de bijoux dans une grande boutique non loin d'ici. Elle aurait – non, elle a effectivement commis ce vol. Le garde a remarqué la présence de quelqu'un et l'a vue. Il a dès lors appelé les autorités après avoir enclenché l'alarme. Les faits sont clairs et nets. L'accusée est coupable, c'est évident !

Day : Attendez, qu'est-ce qui prouve que c'est bel et bien elle qui a commis le crime ?

Dersailles : Je ne suis pas venue sans preuve, évidemment ! Me prenez-vous pour une débutante comme vous ? J'ai 20 ans d'expérience en plus que vous !

Day : (Va-t-elle arrêter de se vanter, oui ?) Pouvons-nous voir vos preuves, alors ?

Dersailles : Le témoignage du garde devrait éclairer votre lanterne. Je l'appelle donc à la barre.

Un jeune homme plutôt maigre se leva et prit place à la barre. Il avait des cheveux bruns, courts et était mal rasé.

Day : M. Amelando ? Ai-je le droit de lui poser des questions ?

Maxime : Puisqu'il est à la barre, vous êtes normalement dans la possibilité de le faire, oui.

Day : Très bien. Monsieur ? Comment vous nommez-vous ?

?: Je suis Matt Enssion. Je suis le garde de la boutique qui s'est faite cambriolée. Je-

Day : Qu'avez-vous vu là-bas ?

Dersailles : Un peu de patience ! La jeunesse est si pressée ! Laissez ce jeune garçon s'exprimer, voulez-vous ? Allez. Faites votre témoignage.

Day : Hmpf .

Maxime : Mlle Voile, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Day : Pour être sincère, non…

Maxime : Oh. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez poser vos questions au garde pendant qu'il raconte son témoignage. Et si quelque chose vous semble suspect, vous objectez pour montrer la contradiction.

Day : Bien, merci.

Enssion : La nuit, enfin, celle d'il y a 2 jours…

Day : De quel jour à quel jour était-ce ?

Enssion : C'était la nuit de dimanche à lundi. J'ai commencé à travailler à 22 heures.

Day : Vous travaillez bien tard !

Enssion : Je suis garde de nuit.

Day : Ah…

Maxime : Day, réfléchissez mieux la prochaine fois.

Day : Désolée, ça m'a échappé.

Enssion : J'étais dans l'arrière-boutique vers une heure. Je me servais un café.

Day : N'étiez-vous pas censé surveiller ?

Enssion : Il me fallait un remontant. Je serais retourné à mon poste dès que le café était dans la tasse. Ensuite, j'ai entendu quelque chose se briser. Rapidement, je suis allé voir sur place. C'était l'accusée qui était entrée par effraction et qui a brisé les présentoirs pour s'emparer des bijoux !

Le public derrière les avocats faisait un vacarme après avoir entendu la dernière déclaration.

Mme Richter prit son marteau et se mit à taper deux fois sur son bureau.

Juge Richter : Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît.

Day : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

Enssion : Les caméras de surveillance…

Maxime : Actuellement, une seule caméra montrait une personne sur les lieux à cette heure-là.

Day : Je vois… Est-il possible de visionner la cassette ?

Dersailles : Si vous y tenez. Garde, veuillez apporter un téléviseur et un lecteur-cassette, s'il vous plaît.

Le garde s'exécuta. Il mit le téléviseur au centre de la salle, sur une table à roulettes, afin que les avocats et le juge puissent regarder.

Lorsque la vidéo commença, il n'y avait rien du tout. La caméra a commencer à filmer à partir de 22h30 l'heure était inscrite dans le coin inférieur droit de l'écran.

Dersailles : Je vous propose que l'on passe au moment qui nous intéresse. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Day : Je n'y vois aucune objection.

Juge Richter : Faites donc.

Mme Dersailles appuya sur le bouton 'Forward' de la télécommande. Elle mit la vitesse à 64x cela allait si vite qu'en quelques secondes l'écran indiquait 00h58.

Dersailles Nous y voilà.

Tous fixaient l'écran. Ils voulaient dénicher le coupable.

A 1h, on vit un personnage sombre s'approcher d'un présentoir. On ne le voyait qu'à moitié sur le bord gauche. L'individu restait quelques minutes à ne rien faire, semble-t-il.

Day : (Mais que fait-il… ? On dirait qu'il essaie d'ouvrir…)

Au bout de trois minutes, le criminel sortit une petite barre de fer de sa poche et brisa la vitre, s'emparant de moult bijoux qu'il fourra dans ses poches. L'instant d'après, il disparut et ne sera plus revu sur la vidéo.

Dersailles : Bien. Cela ne vous semble-t-il pas encore assez clair pour vous, Mme Voile ?

Day : Quelque chose cloche…

Dersailles : Quoi donc, encore ?

Day : Pendant un moment, la personne sur la vidéo semblait essayer de faire quelque chose. On dirait qu'il tentait d'ouvrir le présentoir.

Dersailles : Comme chaque voleur, votre cliente voulait crocheter la serrure, évidemment.

Day : Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas le crocheter. Il se peut qu'après son effraction, il ait pu avoir les clés. Où se trouvaient les clés des vitrines, M. Enssion ?

Enssion : Je les avais sur moi, je pense.

Dersailles : Ah ! Voilà votre hypothèse partie en fumée ! Le criminel ne pouvait pas voler les clés, puisqu'il était impossible qu'il les atteigne !

Day : Objection !

Day pointait de son index à l'ongle limé Mme Dersailles.

Day : Je suis sûre et certaine que le criminel a pu avoir les clés en mains.

Dersailles : Et comment, donc ?

Day : C'est très simple. Le criminel a en réalité toujours eu les clés sur lui.

Dersailles Vous insinuez… que le coupable est M. Enssion ?

Day : Exactement.

Enssion : Attendez ! Il se peut qu'en allant prendre un café j'ai peut-être posé les clés…

Day : Où les auriez-vous posées ?

Enssion : Heu… Sur le comptoir, sûrement.

Day : Impossible. On aurait une deuxième vidéo du criminel. Il a une caméra filmant le comptoir.

Dersailles : Objection ! Ne saviez-vous pas que tout bon cambrioleur se doit de connaître un minimum le terrain où il compte voler ? Il savait donc les endroits où il ne serait pas filmé !

Day : Vous venez de vous enterrer. En tant que garde, il connaît sûrement les angles morts des caméras.

Dersailles : Aah !

Day : Ce qui m'amène à une autre chose… Je demande à visionner à nouveau la vidéo.

Dersailles : Nous l'avons déjà vue.

Day : Je souhaite quand même la regarder.

Dersailles : Très bien.

Le procureur remit la cassette à nouveau.

Dersailles : Je vais vous épargner le temps perdu.

Day : Non. Avancez plutôt à 23 heures, je vous prie.

Maxime : (C'est parti.)

Tout le monde regarda une bonne partie de la vidéo entre 23 heures et 1 heure. On voyait que le juge réfléchissait.

Day : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Nous pouvons arrêter.

Dersailles : A quoi cela a servi ? Il n'y avait rien !

Day : Justement. Si M. Enssion devait surveiller, il était dans l'obligation de faire des rondes. Or, on ne le voit pas durant 2 heures !

Enssion : Argh !

Day : Où étiez-vous, dans ce cas ?

Enssion : Heu… Je… J'étais là où les caméras ne pouvaient pas me voir. Oui, c'est ça !

Day : La raison étant ?

Enssion : Heu…

Day : Je vais répondre à votre place. En réalité, vous avez essayé d'ouvrir le présentoir. Ne réussissant pas, vous avez cédé et avez brisé la vitre et vous avez dérobé les bijoux !

Dersailles : Objection ! Pourquoi serait-il incapable d'ouvrir une simple fenêtre coulissante s'il a les clés ?

Day : Hé bien…

Maxime : Alors, Mlle Voile ? Avez-vous la réponse ?

Day : Je sais ! En fait, c'était ses clés de voiture !

Enssion : …

Dersailles : …

Juge Richter : Hum…

Maxime : … Réessayez. C'est pourtant simple.

Day : Je réfléchis… Je réfléchis.

Maxime : Un indice ?

Day : Volontiers.

Maxime : Depuis un moment, nous supposons qu'il possédait les clés. Souvenez-vous de ce que Mme Dersailles a dit plus tôt.

Day : En réalité, il n'avait pas les clés…

Maxime : Exact.

Day : Dans ce cas, il essayait bel et bien de crocheter la serrure. Il n'y arrivait pas, alors il a décidé d'employer la manière forte.

Dersailles : Tout ceci est tiré par les cheveux. M. Enssion ne sait pas où se trouvent les caméras.

Day : Qu'avez-vous dit tout à l'heure ? « Ne saviez-vous pas que tout bon cambrioleur se doit de connaître un minimum le terrain où il compte voler ? » pour reprendre vos mots exacts. Depuis le début, vous avez creusé votre défaite.

Dersailles : Grr… Object-

Enssion : Arrêtez. J'avoue. J'ai commis le vol.

Day : (Oui ! J'ai gagné !)

Enssion : Je suis venu plusieurs fois dans la boutique afin de repérer les caméras. Je travaille dans ce domaine, je savais comment décerner les angles morts. Ensuite, la nuit où j'ai commis le crime, j'ai réussi malgré l'alarme à entrer. Ensuite, comme je ne pouvais pas atteindre les clés sans me faire filmer, j'ai crocheté, du moins, j'ai essayé. J'ai perdu mon calme en essayant, j'ai oublié l'alarme et j'ai brisé le verre. Après, je me suis fait passé pour un garde pour que je ne sois pas suspect.

Day : Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Enssion : Le lendemain, c'était l'anniversaire de ma petite-amie. Les autres fois, j'avais oublié un cadeau et elle a dit qu'elle me quitterait si je l'oubliais encore. J'ai été viré de mon travail, je n'avais plus rien à lui offrir. J'ai donc décidé de voler.

Juge Richter : Hum. Je pense que l'on peut clore le procès. Pas d'objection ?

Day : Non, Votre Honneur.

Dersailles : Humpf.

Juge Richter : Très bien. Je déclare l'accusée, Marie Nossante, non coupable.

Dans la salle d'attente, Lazarus attendait que son père et l'avocate reviennent. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se dirigea vers eux.

Lazarus : Bravo, Mlle Voile ! Votre premier procès gagné !

Day : Merci…

Nossante : C'est moi qui vous remercie. Sans vous, je serais en prison.

Day : Ce n'est rien. En y repensant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de preuves contre vous…

Maxime fit signe qu'il ignorait la conversation.

Lazarus : Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Maxime : Exact. Allons-y.

Nossante : Au revoir !

Day : Bonne journée.

Tous les trois passèrent au bureau de Maxime. Celui-ci et Day burent un café et Lazarus prit un chocolat chaud.

Day : Une journée bien remplie, aujourd'hui…

Maxime : Ce n'était pas si mal pour une première, je dois dire.

Day : Oh, merci… (Il s'attendait à pire, en réalité ?)

Lazarus tourna furtivement sa tête pour cacher un sourire.

Day : … Bien. Je dois rentrer chez moi, j'ai du ménage à faire.

Maxime : Très bien. Revenez demain matin, pour une nouvelle affaire. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

Lazarus : Au revoir.

Après que Day eut fermé la porte, Lazarus se tourna vers son père.

Lazarus : Quand est-ce qu'on lui dira ?

Maxime : Oh oh, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Attendons un peu !


End file.
